Optical fibers have terminations that are optically coupled via connector systems to other optical fibers or to an optical receiving/transmitting device. Typical fiber terminations employ a metal or ceramic ferrule that is glued to an outer radial surface of the fiber with an adhesive such as epoxy, for example. Differences in coefficients of thermal expansion between the fiber and the ferrule can cause the end of the fiber to extend beyond or be withdrawn from an end of the ferrule. Such a condition is undesirable because proper optical coupling between two fibers or between a fiber and an optical receiving/transmitting device rely upon the end of the fiber being butted thereagainst. New termination arrangements and methods of making such arrangements that overcome this undesirable condition are of interest to those who practice in the art.